Dulce amor
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Marinette le confieza sus sentimientos a Adrien el dia de su graduacion, el la rechaza pero un mes despues descubre que ella era Ladybug, pero puede que yasea tarde para el amor.(no se guien por el summary ya que no soy bueno aclarando cosas)
1. Chapter 1

El adiós.

Una mujer con un hermoso vestido blanco se para delante del público.

-Muchas veces uno creé que todo se termina cuando te rompen el corazón, pero no es así.

Baja unos escalones y le extiende la mano a un hombre.

-No es así por que a mí una vez me lo rompieron y hoy me estoy casando con aquel chico tonto y ciego.

La gente se ríe mientras el hombre toma la mano de su mujer y la abrasa.

-En este tiempo sufrimos mucho ya que él tuvo que volver a enamorarme.

Ambos se suben al altar tomados de la mano.

-Por algo está el dicho de que él amor es ciego y la locura lo acompaña.

La pareja se miran con una sonrisa.

-Yo fui un ciego por no verte.

El hombre acaricia el rostro de la oji azul.

-Y yo la locamente enamorada.

Palomas blancas vuelan por los cielos y las campanas de la Iglesia suenan mientras los recién casados salen tomandose de la mano.

-Luego de 5 años puede lograr mí objetivo y enamorar a mí Lady.

La chica le sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Y yo por fín se que esto ya no es un sueño.  
.

.  
5 años atrás.

Tikki miraba divertida a su portadora la cual corría de un lugar a otro buscando sus cosas para el gran día.

-¡¿Dónde está? !

La kwami se acerca y le señala la cama.

-Gracias Tikki.

Marinette toma su birrete y bajó a la cosina lo más rápido que pudo.

-Llegó tardé.

Se tropieza con sus propios pies pero alguien la atrapa antes de que se caiga.

-Mí bebita ya es todo una mujer.

La chica sonríe y besa a su padre en la mejilla.

-¡Nos vemos en la escuela, los quiero!

Tom y Sabina se abrazan mientras que su hija va a su graduación.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

El hombre mira a su mujer pero esta baja la mirada apenada.

-No la quiero preocupar, además el señor Agreste le consiguió una beca para que pueda cumplir su sueños por ganar en aquel desfile de moda, no la quiero preocupar.

El hombre sólo suspira y besa a su esposa en la frente.

-Esperó y sepas lo que haces.  
.

.  
En la escuela todos los padres, familias o amigos se reunían para ver a los graduados.

-El premió a la mejor compañera es para Marinette Dupain Cheng.

La chica se levanta y toma su medalla junto a su diploma.

-Muchas gracias a todos, se que me iré a estudiar a Inglaterra pero ustedes siempre estarán en mí corazón.

Todos aplauden y la chica se retira mientras se limpia un par de lágrimas.

-Para el alumno con las mejores nota...

Y así siguió toda la graduación, entré risas, abrazos y sobre todo lágrimas por que cada uno tomaría distintos caminos, pero Marinette solo miraba a aquel rubio que lo enamoró hace varios años cuando le dio su paraguas y una sonrisa.

-Hoy es él día.

La chica se acercó al chico el cual estaba con Nino.

-A...a... Adrien ¿podemos hablar?

El rubio asiente y se van a una zona donde no ahiga ruido o presentes.

-¿Qué pasa Marinette?

La chica se sonroja al ver su sonrisa, hace una reverencia y le extiende una carta.

-¡Me gustas, por favor acepta mis sentimientos!

La chica levanta la mirada y ve a su amigo en shock.

-L...lo siento Marinette, a mí me gusta alguien más.

Un extraño dolor invade el pecho de Marinette pero muestra una sonrisa en forma de comprensión.

-Lo entiendo, por favor lee la carta mañana.

La chica se va corrigiendo mientras las lágrimas comienzan a caer.  
.

.  
Ya siendo de noche Cat noir salta por los tejados de París hasta llagar a la Torre Eiffel.

-Ya va 2 años de que derrotamos a Howk Moth.

Mira la rosa que tenía en sus manos y sonríe.

-Está noche me le declarare.

Se sienta y espera una, dos, tres horas pero su Lady no llega nunca.

Baja la mirada y ve a su rosa ya marchita y suspira resignado.

-Creo que hoy no vendrá.

Toma su bastón y se va a su casa.

Los días pasan,

Las noches son largas.

El no se rinde,

Pasa una semana,

Pasa un mes ,

El se deprime.

Noche tras noche,

Día tras día,

Pero ya no la vuelve a ver y se rinde.

Luego de un mes se rinde y se tira en su cama derrotado mientras agarra la carta que su antigua amiga le dio y el nunca la leyó.

Abre el sobre y saca una carata rosada la cuál lo deja estático al leerla.

"Siempre me gustaste, incluso cuando era Ladybug no podía pensar en nadie más que tú.

Te amó y te confió mí dos mayores secretos, mí doble vida y el eterno amor que te tengo.

Con cariño Marinette"

El chico apreta la carta con su mano y grita enojado.

-¡¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego?!

Su cegura le prohibió ver a quien tenía a su lado y ahora que supo la verdad ya era tarde por que su amada se había ido muy lejos a estudiar luego de que el la rechazo.

Continuará...  
.

.

.

.  
Hola!

¿Qué tal? Me inspire un poco y quise hacer una historia de romance y drama a pesar de que detesto el drama

Por favor comenten si les gusta el inicio.

Gracias por su tiempo.  
Volveré...


	2. Chapter 2

Decisión.

Ya va un año desde que mí Lady se fue a estudiar y yo voy a su casa todos los días a preguntarles a sus padres sobre ella, lo se parezco un acosador pero si tengo que ser uno por my Lady lo seré.

Pasó por la puerta de aquella panadería y veo a esa alegré señora atendiendo con una sonrisa como siempre.

-Hola Adrien, aún no sabemos nada de Marinette.

Le sonrió con algo de tristeza y ella lo nota.

-No te preocupes, seguramente pronto se podrá comunicar con nosotros.

Ahora si sonrió con sinceridad por sus palabras, ésa mujer en cierto punto me recordaba a mí madre.

-Adrien,que gustó verte.

Y ése hombre en verdad me gustaría que mí padre sea solo un poco así.

-Vamos, animate hombre, de seguro Marinette vendrá a pesar las vacaciones aquí, mientras tanto ven conmigo que te quiero enseñar mis recetas para preparar lo mejor en planificación.

-¡Si!

Voy con él alegré por que aprender algo así si que me gustaría y sobretodo por que así le puedo preparar algo a mí Lady cuando regresé.

-Diviertanse.

Ésa dulce señora nos sonríe mientras nos vamos sin saber que ésa seria la última sonrisa que nos mostraría.  
.

.  
A la mañana siguiente la panadería no abre y no lo hace por los siguientes días.

El señor Dupain ya no sonríe como antes y va todos los días a la tumba de su mujer. Ella al parecer tenía una rara enfermedad la cual podría terminar con su vida en cualquier momento y así pasó.

Un año y dos meses de que my Lady se fue y dos meses de que su madre falleció y hoy está lloviendo y yo en medio de la lluvia ya que mí padre me quiere prohibir ir a la panadería Dupain.

Me siento en el suelo y contempló las gotas de lluvia caer.

Mis pensamientos son un mar de dudas por no saber que hacer.

El frío comienza a invadirme pero lo ignoró ya que no sé donde ir por el momento.

-Un muchacho tan apuesto como tú no querría pescar un resfrío ¿O si?

Una mujer más o menos de mí edad me extiende su paraguas con una sonrisa algo apagada.

-No se preocupé, estoy bien así.

Ella da un suspiro y se sienta a mí lado mientras guarda su paraguas.

-¿Qué hace?

Ella baja la mirada y me mira de costado.

-La lluvia es un buen lugar donde puedes llorar sin que nadie noté tus lágrimas.

La miró por un rato y me doy cuenta de que su ropa era negra y de seguro venía del cementerio.

Nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos y sólo las gotas cayendo se oyen.

De vez en cuando la miró de reojo y veo su rostro triste el cual por un extraño motivo me oprime el pecho.

-Será mejor que me vaya por que aún no e visto a mí padre.

Ella se levantó y me sonrió tan dulcemente que incluso el frío que tenía desapareció.

-Nos vemos, fue un gusto volver a verte Adrien.

La mujer se marcha y me deja con un sonrojo por tan linda sonrisa.

-¿De dónde me conocerá?

Veo como su silueta se pierde y en mí mente queda guardado la imagen de esa chica de cabellos largos y azules al igul que sus ojos, sonriendome calidamente y yo sin articular una palabra por tan bella sonrisa.

Me pongo de pié y sonrió al cielo.

-Ya es momento de que tomé mí propio camino y ya no más el camino que mí padre quiera.

Me voy dispuesto a desafiar a mí padre por que a partir de ahora Adrien Agreste es dueño de su propia vida y de algo estoy seguro y es que Marinette Dupain Cheng será mía y sólo mía cuando regresé de Inglaterra.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

¿Qué tal va quedando?

¿Les gusta?

Si la respuesta es un si entonces me alegro por lograrlo y llamar su atención.

Gracias por su tiempo.  
Volveré... 


	3. Chapter 3

Ciego.

Desde que Ladybug se marchó él era el único héroe que tenía París ya que tanto Volpina como Queen Bee desaparecieron al poco tiempo que Ladybug lo hizo.

Ésa mañana un edificio estaba en llamas y Cat noir ayudaba a las personas que habían adentró.

Él edificó estaba cayéndose en pedazos y el apenas y salió con una mujer que estaba inconsciente y se la entregó a los enfermos para que ayuden.

La señora despertó y habló con dificultad mientras señalaba el edificio.

-Mí... hija... ayudenla.

Cat noir quiso ir a ayudar pero el fuego se expandió más dejándolo sin maneras de pasar.

-¡No!

La edificación se derrumbó y él chico se arrodilló mientras los policías alejaban a las personas.

-Parece que cierto gatito necesita mí ayuda.

Volteó hacia atrás y vio como una niña se dirigía hacía su madre y muchos reporteros se acercaban a la heroína que acababa de hacer su gran regresó.

-¿Ladybug?

Se acercó y empujó a un par de reporteros y a medida que se acercaba su corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido.

Sólo una persona se interponia en su caminó y cuando pasó a través de está vio como su Lady se marchaba sin siquiera haberle hablado.

Suspiró cansado y se sentó en él suelo mirando hacía donde su amada se fue.

-Al menos ahora se donde encontrarla.

Se puso de pié y se dirigió a la panadería Dupain con entusiasmo.

De su cinturón sacó aquella carta rosada que siempre llevaba con él y sonrió.

Llegó a su destinó y deciso su transformación. Tomó aire y se dio unas palmadas en el rostro.

-¡Ya!

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta esta se abrió de adentró y aquella mujer de cabellos azules y largos que vio la otra vez salió apurada y chocó con él haciendo que ambos caigan.

-¡Lo siento Adrien, no fue mí intención!

La mujer se levantó, le hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo otra vez.

-¿Qué mujer más extraña?

Se sobo la cabeza y pasó adentro donde vio a Tom con alegría.

-Hola Adrie...

-¡¿Dónde está Marinette?!

El hombre lo miró con sorpresa y soltó una carcajada alegré mientras Adrien se alejaba un poco.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

El chico se desespero por la reacción del hombre.

-Acabas de chocar con ella en la entrada.

El hombre volvió a reír al ver el rostro rojo del joven.

-¿¡Qué?!

Tom se burló con mayor intensidad mientras Adrien salía de la panadería.

-3... 2...

Señaló la puerta y Adrien regresó.

-¡¿Dónde se fue?!

El chico hizo un puchero ya que él hombre volvió a reír.

-Con Alya.

Concluyó mientras tomaba aire y Adrien volvió a su carrera.

-Si estuvieras aquí si que tomarias fotos de esto.

Tom miró a una foto de su mujer con melancolía y suspiró.  
.

.  
Adrien corría por las calles de París recordando cada grato momento que pasó con Ladybug.

Pasó por el parque y vio como varias parejas caminaban tomados de la mano y no contuvo una sonrisa al imaginarse a el y su Lady así.

Llegó agitado al hogar de Alya, tomo aire profundamente y tocó él timbre.

-Hoy nos volveremos a ver.

La puerta se abrió y salió Alya con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa Adrien?

El regreso de Ladybug fue único pero ahora podría hablar con ella.

-Quiero ver a Marinette.

Alya dio un suspiro cansada y le hizo señal para que pasé.

Él pasó nervioso y la vio sentada en un sofá, con su tan habitual y hermosa sonrisa y su ahora largós cabellos azules, se acercó a ella y levantó su mano con una sonrisa.

-Hola Marinette.

La chica se puso de pié y le sonrió apenada.

-Hola, discúlpame por chocar contigo, es que quería ver a Alya.

Alya se acercó a ellos y sonrió al darse cuenta de que pasaba algo interesante.

-Iré por algunos aperitivos, no hagan nada raro mientras no estoy.

Se fue a la cocína y Adrien le sonrió nervioso a una alegré Marinette.

-Es bueno volver a verte.

El chico se acercó a ella dispuesto a abrazarla pero ella lo detuvo con su mano.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

Marinette se alejó un poco y Adrien se acercó aún más.

-Te quiero abrazar por que tú eres Ladybug y yo siempre amé a Ladybug.

El chico la abrazó pero ella lo empujó molesta.

-¡Mejor piensa bien las cosas, dile a Alya que me tuve que ir!

La chica se fue con sus ojos lagrimosos dejando a Adrien confundido.

-Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabías?

Alya que oyó toda la conversación sólo negó.

-¿Qué hice mal? No lo entiendo.

La morena suspiro molestá y le abrió la puerta para que se valla.

-Hazme un favor y deja de ser tan ciego.

El chico salió de la casa y se revolvió el cabello confundido.

-¿Qué hice mal está vez?

Confundido y algo dolido se dirigió a su casa pensando en que se equivoco esta vez ya que a pesar de ser un adulto seguia siendo él mismo chico ciego que era de adolescente y ahora es cuando más necesitaba ser un adulto consciente de sus acciones o en este casó sus palabras por que la chica a que él ama fue lastimada por su ceguera e idiotez.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Tercer capítulo y Adrien se dio cuenta de que Marinette regresó pero eligió mal sus palabras al confesarse.

¿Qué tal va quedando? ¿Bueno, malo, genial, pésimo?

Hasta la próxima... 


	4. Chapter 4

Un día juntos

Ya van tres días de que Adrien metió la pata y Marinette lo seguía evadiendo por que él aún no sabia cual fue su error.

-¡Hola Adrien! Veo que aún no te rindes con mí hija.

El chico dentro a la panadería y vio al hombre que parecía apuntó de salir.

-No me voy a rendir ni hoy y ni nunca.

El hombre le sonrió y se fue no sin antes susurrale algo al oído.

-Hoy tienes todo el día para arreglar tu error, no lo arruines, ella esta en la cocina.

Con eso dicho se fue y el chico pasó alegré a la cocina y vio a Marinette con un delantal que decía besa al cocinero con el dibujo de un corazón.

La chica estaba distraída leyendo un libro de resetas hasta que sintió algo tibio posarse en su mejilla derecha.

Volteó la mirada para ver que era y al ver a el rubio con una sonrisa se sobresalto y le dio una bofetada algo enojada.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

El chico se le acercó sobando su mejilla.

-Solo hago lo que dice tu delantal.

Se sacó el delantal y se lo tiró en la cara.

-¿Quieres que me lo ponga para que puedas abusar de mis encantos?

Marinette le extendió el libro para que lo lea.

-Se que por más que te eché de mi casa no te irás así que ayúdame a preparar tarta Saint Horne.

El rubio junto sus manos y la miró con ojos soñadores.

-My Lady, creo que cada vez te amo más, casemosno.

La chica se sobo la cabeza y señaló unas cajas.

-Trae el harina y hazme el favor de comportarte.

Adrien le hizo un saludo militar y se fue a buscar la harina.

"¿Por qué me recuerda tanto a Cat noir?"

Ese fue el pensamiento de Marinette mientras sacaba la leche y los huevos.

-¡Cuidado!

Se volteó para ver que pasaba pero una nube de harina se exparcio por toda la cocina.

-¡Ya fue suficiente, ve al rincón!

Miró al empolvado rubio el cual se tapaba la boca ya que la chica también estaba blanca por el accidente.

-No te enojes, fue un accidente y no me iré al rincón.

Luego de 30 minutos Marinette ya había terminado el postre y lo comia con alegría mientras Adrien miraba con un puchero del rincón al que lo mandaron.

La chica dio un suspiro y le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acerqué a comer con ella.

-¡Gracias!

Se sentó junto a ella y se puso a comer la tarta.

Ninguno decía nada, solo comían en un silencio cómodo mientras se miraban de vez en cuando de costado.

Luego de unos minutos terminaron de comer y la chica se le acercó con una servilleta al ver como tenía migajas hasta en las mejillas.

-Ya eres un adulto y aún comes como niño.

Le limpió los labios y su mejilla y Adrien sintió algo raro en su pecho, una calidez que no había sentido nunca antes. Sentía que se ahogaria por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, nunca vio a la chica tan de cerca ni cuando era Ladybug y ahora lo comprendió, el admiraba a Ladybug pero amaba inconscientemente a Marinette desde que la conoció pero por ser tan ciego nunca se dio cuenta.

-¡¿Adrien?!

Salió de sus pensamientos y miró a la chica.

-Llevo hablandote hace un rato ¿te sientes bien?

La chica lo miró con preocupación y el chico asintió con un muy notorio sonrojo.

-Estas muy rojo, quizás tengas fiebre.

Se acercó a su amigo y puso su frente sobre la de el mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Eso fue todo lo que Adrien pudo soportar, sabia que si seguían así no se controlaria y haría cosas que arruinarian el poco progreso que tuvo con ella así que se puso de pié y se fue corriendo dejando a la chica con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Tikki que miraba todo a escondidas se dio cuenta que el plan que hizo su portadora con Alya comenzaba a dar frutos.

Flash back

-¡No puedo Alya, aún lo amo pero el solo quiere a Ladybug!

Se sentó en el sofá frustrada.

-¿Y por qué no haces que se enamoré de Marinette? Ya sabes, hazte la desinteresada por sus idioteces y en lo que él intenta ganar tu perdón lograrás que se enamoré de ti sin máscara. Créeme el lo hará.

Marinette se alegró con la idea y luego de eso se escucho el timbre y vio a Adrien.

Fín del flash back.

La kwami sonrío al ver como la chica limpiaba el desastre que hizo el chico con alegría.

-Definitivamente el amor es ciego y la locura la acompaña.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Muchas gracias a:

TsukihimePrincess

Akumatizada01

midory ouji

Valentina

AngelesAV

xiyozaqui

Y un anónimo, por comentar y leer esta historia.

Espero que les guste como va quedando.

Hasta la próxima... 


	5. Chapter 5

Amargó

¿Nunca sintieron que luego de comer algo dulce su boca se siente amarga? Si lo sintieron entonces ya saben lo que Adrien sentía en este momento. .

.  
El chico miró a la chica que lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Por qué? Creí que amabas aun que sea a Ladybug.

El rubio le dio la espalda y le señaló la salida.

-Nunca podría amar a alguien así, ya vete de aquí.

Ya no hubo respuesta, solo se escuchó el ruido de la puerta siendo azotada por la dolida chica que se fue llorando.

-¿Te sientes bien?

Plagg salió de su escondite y miró a su portador el cual apretaba sus puños conteniendo las lágrimas.

-No.

Éso fue todo lo que dijo antes de derrumbarse, se arrodilló y lloró como nunca antes.

-¡¿Por qué a mí?! ¡¿por qué no puedo ser feliz?!

El kwami sólo observaba al destrozado chico mientras recordaba que fue lo que pasó.

Flash back.

Adrien llegó a su casa y se recosto sobre la puerta con alegría.

-Por fin se a quien amo en verdad.

Soltó una pequeña risa y oyó unos pasos cerca de el.

-Padre.

Se acercó a su padre con alegría pero este lo miró con enojó.

-Te prohibo que sigas viendo a esa niña.

El hombre se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero Adrien lo detuvo.

-¡¿Qué es lo que dices?! ¡Ya te dije que de ahora en más yo tomaría mis propias decisiones!

Gabriel no se volteó, solo le habló de espaldas.

-Entonces ve con ella y dile que la beca que le di para que estudié en Inglaterra se la quitare por decisión tuya.

El chico quedó petrificado, ni siquiera su padre era tan cruel ¿o si?

-N...no puedes hacer éso.

El hombre se volteó un poco y lo miró con seriedad.

-Pruebame si te atreves.

Y se fue mientras Adrien tomaba la decisión de estar con la chica que ama o que ella pueda cumplir su sueño.

Fín del flash back

El chico golpeaba el suelo con furia y dolor.

-No puedo creer que le haya dicho que no la quería volver a ver.

Sus fuerzas se acabaron, ya no podía más, se acostó en el suelo con ese frío en su corazón y con un horrible gusto amargó en la boca.  
.

.  
Marinette llegó a su casa y se encerró en su habitación para llorar y deseando que mañana todo eso hubiese sido un mal sueño y que el chico estaría detrás de ella intentando conseguir su perdón.

-Creí que eras la kwami de la buena suerte.

Miró a Tikki mientras lloraba.

-¿Por qué me la quitaste ahora?

Tikki se acercó a ella y acarició uno de sus mechones.

-No te preocupes Marinette, todo se resolverá.

La chica se puso de pié y la miró con algo de enojó.

-¡¿Cómo se supone que esto se arreglé?!

No recibió respuesta y se fue a acostar en su cama sintiendo mucho frío por que su corazón ya no lo soporto más, estaba roto y la dulzura desapareció para ser reemplazada por amargura.

¿Cómo avanzará la relación de ahora en más?

Nadie lo sabé.

Continuará? .

.  
Hola!

¿No me digan que creyeron que todo sería un mar de rosas? Pues no, estamos por dentrar en una parte muy interesante de esta historia.

Gracias por comentar y por favor no me odien tanto por amargar la historia.

Hasta la próxima... 


	6. Chapter 6

Una despedida desde el balcón.

Ya van un par de días desde que no ve más a Adrien y ya calmó un poco su dolor.

Caminaba hacia su habitación para irse a dormir y al entrar vio una silueta afuera sentado en el barandal que reconoció al instante y fue a recibirlo.

-Parece que cierto gatito esta triste.

Se acercó al chico el cual solo lo miró de costado.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que esta era tu casa.

Le mintió y la chica solo le sonrió y apoyo sus manos sobre el barandal.

-Puedes decirme que sucede si lo deseas.

El rubio cerró sus ojos un rato y hubo silencio, ella no lo precionaria y él lo sabía, después de todo ella fue la persona que lo enamoró dos veces y él fue el que lo arruinó ya varias veces.

El chico dio un suspiro y miró hacía el cielo nocturno.

-Si tuvieses que elegir entre estar con la persona que amas ó dejar que ella cumpla su sueños ¿qué eligirias?

La chica dio un suspiro y medito un poco lo que iba a decir.

-Te diría que lo lógico sería que tomen juntos esa difícil decisión pero si es de la persona que amamos elegiriamos que se cumpla sus sueños.

Cat noir sonrió ya que esperaba una respuesta así.

-Poner la felicidad sobre la felicidad ¿qué extraño?

La chica solto una pequeña risa y el héroe la miró con una sonrisa triste.

-Mí padre me dijo que eligiese, si seguía viendo a la chica que amo él le quitaría su beca de estudio, así que decidí dejarla libre.

Cerró sus ojos con tristeza.

-¡No digas éso nunca jamás!

Se sobresalto y miró a la ahora enojada chica.

-No se que clase de padre tengas pero preguntate esto ¿si la chica supiese lo que pasá que elegiría? Si fuese yo, no aceptaría la ayuda de un hombre así.

El rubio le mostró una sonrisa y acarició el cabello de su amiga.

-¿Tú crees que no lo pensé? Como dijiste antes, solo pensé en lo mejor para ella.

La chica dio un suspiro cansada por la lógica del felino.

-Hoy también hace 6 años de que mí madre nos abandonó.

La chica se quedo de piedra al ver unas lágrimas por los ojos del siempre tan alegré Cat noir.

-Lo más extraño que éso es lo de menos ahora que rompí el corazón de la persona que amo.

Se paró en el barandal y se bajó junto a la chica que lo miraba incrédula.

-Muchas gracias por ser como eres.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue dando saltos hacía su casa.

-¿A...Adrien?

Sacudió la cabeza y se tocó la mejilla.

-No, es imposible.

Miró hacía su habitación con melancolía.

-Creó que lo mejor sera irme lo antes posible.

Dentro a su habitación y buscó su equipaje mientras unas lágrimas caían de su rostro. .

.  
Al otro día.

Adrien modelaba en el parqué con menos ánimo de lo usual.

-¡No, eso no, mejor tómate 5 minutos!

Obedeció al fotógrafo y se fue a sentar a bajó un árbol.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Miró quien gritaba y vio a Nino acercándose con una muy molesta Alya.

-¡Marinette se va definitivamente a Inglaterra y tu aquí sentado!

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y no lo pensó ni una vez, su cuerpo se movió sólo hacia su auto y fue rumbo al aeropuerto.

Por primera vez en toda su vida la carretera estaba casi vacía y agradeció por eso. No sabía que le diría a la chica cuando la vea, pero si algo sabía era que no la iba a dejar irse otra vez.

Llegó a su destinó y corrió rumbo hacia la salida de los aviones.

Su corazón se detuvo al ver desde las ventanas del lugar como el avión en que ella se iría tomó buelo.

Se tiró de rodillas al suelo y una vez más maldijo su suerte.

-No otra vez.

La dejó irse por segunda vez pero ahora ella ya no tenía en sus planes volver.

Primero su madre y ahora Marinette ¿qué más puede perder ahora?

Su celular sonó y él lo atendio con la esperanza de que fuese Marinette, pero...

-¡¿Cómo?!

Como si de un castigo del destinó se tratase se puso de pié y fue corriendo hacía su auto para ir al hospital.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Gracias a:

TraditionalTwist

TsukihimePrincess

Akari Mavis

Por comentar en los dos capítulos anteriores.

Me alegra que les este gustando y esperó que este capítulo también sea de su agradó.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y les dejaré con la intriga con lo que pasó por el momento.

Hasta la próxima... 


	7. Chapter 7

Perdón.

Adrien llegó al hospital lo más rápido que pudo y fue directo a ver como estaba su padre.

Subió las escaleras, vio a Nathalie salir de una de las habitaciones y pasó a esta sin dirigirle la palabra, sólo quería ver como estaba su padre.

-¡Padre!

Gabriel que tenía un par de moretonea miró a su hijo con arrepentimiento acercándose a él.

-Me dijeron que tuviste un accidente de tránsito y vine lo más rápido que pude ¿Éstas bien?

Se acercó a él y el hombre no le contestó, solo lo miraba como si lo hubiese dañado.

-¿Padre?

Un par de lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Gabriel y el chico se sorprendió por la escena.

-¿Fuiste a buscarla, verdad?

Adrien entendió a que se refería y apartó su mirada con enojó.

-No te preocupes, no llegue a tiempo, así que no hagas nada con la beca que le diste, déjala en paz.

El hombre se sentó en su cama con dificultad mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Por favor, perdóname por todo el daño que te cause.

Nuevamente miró a su padre con sorpresa ya que no era propio de él ser tan... amable.

-Como sabes yo sufrí mucho por la partida de tu madre, no quería perderte a ti también o que sufrieras como yo lo hice si ella te dejaba.

Sacó un cuaderno rosa de debajo de su almohada y se la dio a su hijo el cual lo agarró con confusión.

-El otro día la llamé a mi oficina cuando tu no estabas para ver su progresó y cuando se fue se olvidó ese cuaderno, su diario.

El chico se sentó en una silla que había cerca de la cama de su padre, miró ese diario con asombro , lo leyó rápido y en cada página él era nombrado y en ocasiones Cat noir pero este último era más insultado que otra cosa, pero de igul modo le sorprendía que ella lo allá amado por tanto tiempo y él nunca se dio cuenta.

-Creí que como otras chicas, ella sólo quería tu fama o tu fortuna, pero me equivoque. Al igual que tú yo quise ir por ella y detenerla pero surgió este incidente. Esperó y algún día puedas perdonarme.

El chico no dijo nada, solo se puso de pié y se fue para asimilar todo lo que pasó. No puedo detener a Marinette pero éso no significaba que la perdió ¿verdad?

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

Plagg asomó su cabeza desde la camisa de su portador y éste sonrió.

-Solamente digamos que la familia Agreste irá a Inglaterra, mí padre compensará sus errores y yo conseguiré novia.

En el pasado fue un ciego pero ahora en más ya no lo sería, al menos con su princesa.

-Hasta que por fin vas a buscar novia, yo ya temía que mi portador fuese rarito.

Miró al kwami con enojó pero no se contuvo y soltó una risa alegré.

Su suerte por fin estaba mejorando.

Tanto tiempo de sufrimientos y amargura y por fin iba a cambiar a alegría y dulzura... .

.  
Mientras tanto en el aviso que iba Marinette.

La chica miró su celular con tristeza mientras recorría cada foto que tenía guardada en este de su amado.

-¿Por qué no puedo dejar de amarte? Eres un tonto.

Apoyo el celular en su pecho mientras cerraba sus ojos y sus lágrimas empezaban a caer.

Adrien jamás la lastimaria a ella ni a nadie y eso lo sabía a la perfección, pero de igual modo le dolió todo lo que le dijo pero por suerte la charla que tuvo con cierto minino aquella noche en su balcón la animo a seguir luchando por su amor imposible.

-Cuando te vuelva a ver prepárate por que haré que mí amor te alcancé.

Dos enamorados, cientos de caminos pero un sólo objetivo:Ellos.

¿Cómo avanzará estos últimos capítulos?

¿Cuál será el plan de Adrien y como reaccionara Marinette al volver a verlo?

Más adelante se sabrá.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

!Últimos capítulos y Gabriel se arrepintió de todo lo que le hizo a su hijo!

Les informó que para mí no es muy fácil escribir cosas románticas y con drama pero de igual modo intentaré no decepcionarlos en estos últimos capítulos que quedan.

Me deben odiar por cambiar de un ambiente triste a uno alegré y viceversa cada rato ¿verdad?

Gracias por su tiempo y esperó que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Hasta la próxima... 


	8. Chapter 8

Primer besó.

Marinette caminaba de un lado a otro con enojó por la carta que le llegó esa mañana.

-Ya Marinette, a lo mejor el chico es guapo.

Su compañera de habitación la miró con burla y ella se tiró en su cama con cansancio.

-No puedo creer que el señor Agreste esté en Inglaterra, quiera que conozca a alguien y peor aún ¡Yo estoy enamorada de su hijo y no se como decirle!

La chica que la miraba con una sonrisa cambio su exposición a una de seriedad y se acercó a Marinette.

-¿Cómo que te gusta alguien y no me lo dijiste? ¿Es guapo?

Marinette se sonrojo al tener a su amiga tan cerca y se alejó un poco.

-Es modelo pero a mi no me importa eso, solo me importa él.

Miró la carta una ultima vez recordando como fue su último encuentro con Adrien y suspiro derrotada.

-Iré para no decepcionar a el señor Agreste pero mí corazón sólo le pertenece a Adrien y siempre será así.

Su amiga sonrió de costado y se fue alegré ya que sabía con quien se vería esa noche.

-Si supieras quien es tú cita.

Tikki que veía todo de su escondite y sonrió al oír a la chica decir éso.

Puede que Marinette necesité ayuda pero la kwami se quería divertir un poco antes de intervenir. .

.  
La hora había llegado, Marinette se dirigía al encuentro con el chico misterioso con fastidio por que a último momento le llegó un mensaje diciendo que lo busque en la colina que había cerca del pueblo. Ahora estaba subiendo una colina bastante alta,con un largo vestido y con sandalias con tacones.

"¿Quién habrá inventado estas cosas?"

Sonrió un poco al recordar a Cat noir cuando pasó por algo parecido.

Ya llegando a la sima vio un caminó con pétalos de rosas y lámparas iluminando su caminó.

-No puedo creer que haga todo esto si no nos conocemos.

Miró al nublado cielo con cansancio y siguió adelante donde se comenzaba a oír una melodía que reconoció.

-¿Titanic? Que raro.

Al llegar a la cima vio a alguien vestido con un esmoquin negro, una mascara blanca y un violín acercarse a ella y exdenderle una rosa blanca.

La chica la agarró aún confundida y él comenzó a tocar junto a la musica mientras la guiaba a su lugar.

Marinette se acercó a esos objetos de picnic que había en el suelo y miró a su anfitrión.

-Lo siento, eres muy lindo pero yo ya tengo a alguien en mí corazón.

El hombre dejó el violín sobre un árbol y se le acercó.

-¿Quién es mi competencia?

La chica miró a un lado y suspiro.

-Es un sujetó ciego, tonto, insensible, torpe, ciego, algo afeminado, escuálido, ciego, nenito de papi, consentido, de cabello teñido y ciego pero aún así me gusta.

El hombre se sacó la máscara molesto y la chica lo miró con seriedad.

-¡Mí cabello no esta teñido y no hacía falta pronunciar tantas veces ciego!

Marinette se le acercó y le dio una bofetada.

-¿P...por qué me pegaste?

Adrien miró a Marinette confundido y ella se fue corriendo mientras se sacaba esos tacones molestos.  
.

.  
Luego de un par de minutos la lluvia comenzaba a caer y Marinette se refugió en una parada de colectivos mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-¿Por qué lo abofete?

Ni ella sabía el motivo por el cual lo golpeó, impulsó, tal vez, irá, puede ser, miedo, más que seguro.

Ella tenía miedo, miedo a que la lastimen otra vez, miedo a empezar algo y perderlo, tenía miedo de que todo sea un sueño y despertar en depreción.

-Una chica tan bonita no puede estar sola en esta lluvia.

Levantó su mirada y se encontró con Cat noir que le extendía un paraguas con una sonrisa y su mejilla roja.

-El gran Cat noir siempre te protegerá.

Con algo de duda acercó su mano lentamente, él creyó que iba a agarrar el paraguas pero se sorprendió al sentir como ella acarició su adolorida mejilla con un par de nuevas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-Perdóname por lastimarte pero tengo miedo a que todo sea un engaño.

El rubio abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y abrió su boca para hablar pero las palabras no salían.

-Aquella noche en el balcón de mi casa comencé a sospechar, ambos tienen los mismos ojos que reflejan dolor pero así mismo muestran compacion.

Adrien deciso su transformación aún en shock y la chica le dio la espalda.

-Por favor, vete Adrien, quiero estar sola.

Él no le replicó, se dio media vuelta y se fue triste.

Marinette apretó sus puños con enojó. Eso era lo mejor para ambos, él por mucho tiempo solo se fijó en Ladybug y ella unicamente en Adrien a pesar de que Cat noir aveces la confundía un poco.

Dio un suspiro cansada y miró al suelo.

-Ya todo pasó. Ya no tengo más fuerzas.

Se sentó en la banca que había y...

-Lo siento, se me olvidó dejarte un paraguas, yo tengo otro.

Adrien volvió para dejarle un paraguas y se dio vuelta dispuesto a irse pero la voz de Marinette lo detuvo.

-No es justo ¿Cómo pudiste volver?

Adrien la miró de costado y se sorprendió.

-Tú, no puedes hacerme esto, yo ¡no te puedo dejar de amar!

El chico se volteó y lanzó el paraguas a un lado para atrapar a Marinette en sus brazos mientras lloraba y le daba un par de golpes débiles en su pecho.

-¡Eres un tonto! ¡¿Por qué me duele tanto amarte?!

Adrien acarició su cabeza con sus ojos cerrados mientras ella lo seguía insultando.

-¡¿Por qué volviste?! ¡¿Por qué te gusta hacerme sufrir?! ¡¿Acaso te divierte mí dolor?! ¿Por qué estoy dispuesta a darte miles de oportunidades?

Se separó un poco sin romper el abrazó y él le sonrió calidamente.

-Por que me amas locamente a pesar de que soy un ciego.

Ella soltó una risita, él puso una mano sobre su mejilla y se acercó lentamente a ella.

-Te amo.

La besó con los labios temblorosos pero con alegría y ella lo apartó al instante.

-Pero yo te amo más, tonto.

Y ahora si, ella lo atrajo del cuello de su camisa y se besaron profundamente como si ya lo hubiesen hecho miles de veces.

No existía lluvia, no existía frío, no existía más miedo, solo ellos dos y su primer beso.

El fin de la primera parte fue concluida, ahora solo resta lo demás pero por el momento eso es lo de menos.

El ciego logró ver y la locamente enamorada logró hacer que el ciego la vea.

Continuará...  
.

.  
Hola!

Esperó que les guste como va quedando y decidí hacer esta historia un poco más larga.

Pero lo que importa ahora es que ¡Se besaron! (Gritando de rodilla con un pañuelo en manos)

Gracias por su tiempo.

Hasta la próxima... 


	9. Chapter 9

Nunca más

Marinette miraba al chico con sus ojos lagrimosos y el acaricio su cabeza con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes princesa, nos volveremos a ver.

Acercó su rostro al de ella y le dio un suave besó en los labios y ella comenzó a llorar.

-Ya, ya, te aseguró que el tiempo pasará rápido y nos volveremos a ver más rápido de lo que crees.

Le limpió las lágrimas con su mano y ella le sonrió.

-Llámame cuando llegues a París.

Adrien le sonrió una ultima vez y agarró su equipaje para acordar el avión.

-Adiós mí Marinette.

La chica levantó su mano y se despidió con una sonrisa.

-Adiós gato tonto.

Marinette quedó viendo como Adrien se perdía entre las personas hasta subirse al avión. Una vez que el avión despegó se quedó mirando al cielo con una sonrisa.

-¿Marinette?

Tikki asomó su cabeza por el bolso de su portadora y sonrió al verla sonreír.

-Vamos Tikki, ya veremos a nuestros chicos dentro de dos años, ahora a cumplir mis sueños.

Se fue alegré sabiendo que Adrien y ella ya aclararon todo y cuando ella terminé sus estudios y vuelva a su hogar tendría a su novio esperandola.  
.

.  
Mientras que en el avión.

Adrien se miraba en el espejo del baño con sus ojos algo rojos ya que quiso ser fuerte delante de Marinette y no llorar.

-¿Cuál es el plan Romeo?

Plagg lo miró con una de sus extrañas sonrisas mientras comía su queso.

-¿No es obvio? Esperaré que pasé los dos años, contaré cada segundo y cada suspiro hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar y cuando llegue el momento de volver a verla nunca más la haré llorar y esperaré unos dos meses para pedirle matrimonio.

El kwami puso cara de ascó pero en verdad se alegraba que su portador haya logrado ver que aquéllo que era lo más importante en su vida siempre estuvo a su lado y también le alegraba un poco que viviría con Tikki.

-Ya no seré ciego y nunca jamás te haré llorar de tristeza otra vez mí Marinette y éso es una promesa.

Muchas historias terminan con un besó, una boda, o el inicio de un noviazgo como final feliz pero para estos dos solo sería el inicio de su dulce amor.

Ambos fueron ciegos y se amaban locamente sin conocerse pero ahora sabían quien era el otro en realidad y ahora sólo se aman con locura y con pasión por lo que resta de sus vidas... e incluso más haya.

¡FÍN!  
.

.  
Hola!

Gracias por leer hasta el final.

Como saben me es difícil escribir y sobretodo pensar en éste tipo de historias pero de igual modo espero que les haya gustado.

Hasta la próxima...  



End file.
